


Sugar High

by HipsterInAFlannel



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsterInAFlannel/pseuds/HipsterInAFlannel
Summary: Flaky and Nutty are total opposites. Flaky is shy, timid, and basically terrified of everything. Nutty is hyperactive, loud, and could be called annoying at times. So what happens when the two are paired to work together on a school project? Will Flaky be able to get Nutty to be semi-normal and act like a civilized human being? Or will Nutty's sugar-fueled insanity be too much for her and her friends?





	1. Running Late

**Author's Note:**

> Notice: This is not canonical with my HTF "Criminal" series
> 
> This is just new story about another one of my favorite ships in the Happy Tree Friends fandom!
> 
> Nutty x Flaky <3

 

Flaky's alarm clock went off, it's high-pitched beeping waking her from her sleep. Her pale hand shot out from under the covers as she shut off the machine's annoying beeping. Sunlight flooded her room from her bedroom windows and she squinted in slight annoyance as the rays hit her face.

 _"Five more minutes. . ."_ Flaky thought.

But she knew that "five more minutes" would most likely turn into ten minutes, then ten minutes would turn into half and hour. Then she would miss the bus and be late for school. That couldn't happen so with a small sigh, Flaky threw the blankets off of her and got out of bed. Stripping out of her night clothes, she grabbed her normal attire for the day: a red sweater, black leggings, and sneakers. After getting dressed she headed downstairs to the kitchen where she made herself a bowl of cereal and toast for breakfast. As Flaky was eating, she heard a noise outside and her heart stopped as she realized what it was.

It was the bus that was supposed to take her to school.

And she missed it.

Cursing, she ran out of the house, grabbing her backpack on the way out as she tried to chase after the bus that was gaining speed and leaving her behind. She groaned in defeat as the bus sped away and now she was stranded without a ride to school, so she was going to end up being late

This was already beginning to be a long day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Flaky made it to school with barely a minute left until the late bell rang, so she dashed through the hallways, bumping into a couple of students, muttering an "Sorry!" as she accidentally knocked someone over as she ran past them. She ran into her classroom, just as the bell rang out.

_BBRRIINNGG! ! !_

Flaky smiled and gave a sigh of relief as she realized that she made it on time. Other students started to trickle into the classroom as she took her seat and the other chairs were soon filled with her classmates. A pink-haired girl and  a blue haired girl were chatting as they entered the room. The pink haired girl went over and sat next to her across from her. The girl was Giggles, Flaky's best friend and one of the "popular" girls, although she wasn't mean or rude like most "popular kids". She smiled at her redheaded friend.

"Hey Flakes! How was your weekend?"

"I-It was good. I didn't d-do much though. . ."

"That's good!"

"Y-Yea. . ."

Flaky was notorious in school for one thing: Her nervousness. She had a fear of pretty much everything, even her own shadow. She also disliked talking to people, as she stuttered and talk in a quiet, soft voice. She could also never stay still while talking or sitting, she always had to move her hands as she talked, whether it was to pick at her sweater or rub her hands together.

Other kids soon came into the classroom. A blonde boy in a yellow hoodie was laughing overly loud with a purple-hair kid with buck teeth. That was Cuddles and Toothy, the school's trouble making duo. They sat in the back of class where they could talk and play table football in peace without the teacher interrupting them. Soon the classroom was filled with students, all talking loud and laughing.

Flaky sighed, hating the loud noises. She laid her head down on the desk and closed her eyes.

_"I was right. This **is** going to be a long day. . ."_


	2. The Truth Hurts

Moments later after everyone had settled down and sat in their seats, the teacher came in. The teacher's name was Lumpy, he was a blue-haired man of about average height and he always wore weird clothes. Today he was wearing a bright blue checkered dress shirt and red striped tie. Although he wasn't the brightest person in town, he did every job and everything full of enthusiasm. He smiled brightly at his students.

"Good morning, students! How was everyone's weekend?"

A still half-asleep few students mumbled back his greeting, others just yawned or ignored the young teacher. His smile didn't waver as he continued talking, "Well, today is a very special day! Does anyone know why?"

No one said a word, except in the back row where Cuddles mumbled, "Is it something stupid?"

Lumpy smiled bigger, "Even better! It's this week's _**About Me!**_ "

The students groaned in utter disappointment and annoyance. **_"About Me"_** was the classroom's weekly morning activity. Despite being in high school, the young adults were forced to write down one thing about the person chosen. It was tedious as it was annoying, every student disliked it as it just was sometimes used to make fun of someone or were even used to be perverted as the boys were.

Lumpy grabbed a hat off of his desk, which contained every student's names on slip of paper. He shuffled the papers around, "Today's lucky student is. . ." before pulling a name out of it. He smiled at looked over to the back row, ". . .Nutty"

Everyone's head turned and looked the weirdo in the far back corner who was giggling to himself. That giggling weirdo was Nutty. He was the school's sugar addict. Nutty had a somewhat unhealthy relationship with sugary treats, mainly candy. He also suffered from ADHD as he would almost always be twitching, running his hands across his desk or tapping his foot rapidly.

Nutty had his hair a mixture of bright green and yellow streaks. It was a fade cut on the sides and back, the top and bangs were long, leaving a couple locks hanging over his yellow eyes. He was wearing a black and white checkered tank-top and ripped black jeans and white converse sneakers.

Nutty got up and walked to the front of the room as Lumpy handed the other students slips of paper. Soon the room was filled with scribbling of pencils on paper as each student wrote something about the sugar addict. As they finished writing, they put the papers face down on the desk. Lumpy gathered all the papers and gave his students a smile, "Okay, I'm going to chose three of these to read.", and pulled out a slip from the pile.

"Okay, someone wrote. . ."

That's when Lumpy's smile went away for the first time.

**_"Nutty is a idiotic sugar addict."_ **

Lumpy gave the sugar addict in question a small nervous smile, "Well, that one wasn't too nice. Maybe the others will be better."

They weren't. They got worse

**_"Nutty needs to eat less."_ **

**_"I hope Nutty get diabetes."_ **

Flaky frowned as she saw Nutty's usually large smile got smaller and smaller as the words his classmate said sunk in. He was about to say something when. . .

_BBRRIINNGG! ! !_

. . .The bell rang.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of Flaky's school day was uneventful. Studying notes for a test in one class. Another class was reading their assigned book for class. Then it was time for lunch soon after, Flaky walked out of her classroom as other kids raced past her to get into the lunch line. She didn't really care about getting to the line first as she knew she would always eat, no matter how long or short the line was.

She got in line, got her lunch, and went to sit with her friends. Giggles and Petunia, the blue-haired girl from earlier, were chatting as they ate. Giggles saw her friend as she sat next to them and smiled brightly at her, "Hey, Flaky!"

"H-Hey. ."

"Can you believe what they said about the sugar freak?"

"You mean N-Nutty? Yeah, it was-"

"It was true! He really needs help!"

Flaky frowned, looking over in the corner of the cafeteria and saw Nutty sitting by himself, a pile of candy in front him as he laughed like a manic and ate like a crazed animal. Obviously his classmates harsh words didn't effect him that much.

But then Flaky saw a single tear trickle down his face and thought maybe she was wrong.

Just maybe.


	3. Partners With Addiction

Lunch ended all too soon and Flaky was back in a class. A English Writing/Reading class to be exact. The teacher was a sandy-haired young man named Handy.

His name was probably some kind of sick joke now though as a childhood accident caused him to lose his hands. Now his stump of arms were wrapped in bandages at all times. At first the school was uncertain to hire him because of his disability, but eventually he was hired and he was one of the student's favorite teachers and a couple girls had crushes on him as he was only a year or two older than them, so he seemed relatable to the teenagers.

When everyone had sat down and were quieted down, Handy smiled at his students.

"Good afternoon students!

A couple students, mainly the girls who liked him, said the greeting back in a cheery voice, "Good afternoon, Handy!"

"Today's lesson is going to be special project. I'm giving you one month to write, draw, or make something related to this school. It has to show how you feel about the school, it's teachers, or it's classmates. I'm going to call out two names at random and whoever I say will end up being partners. Understood?"

The class nodded, shrugged, or just stayed quiet so Handy looked at his attendance sheet in his desk and called out student names.

"Petunia and. . .Toothy."

Giggles and. . .Shifty."

After calling out a couple more names and after what seemed like forever, Flaky's name was finally called out. Handy gave her a smile as he read out her name.

"Flaky and. . .Nutty!"

Everyone went silent as Flaky felt every eye in the room was on her now.

 _"Nutty? Well, maybe this won't be so bad."_ , Flaky thought as she heard that she was being partnered with the sugar addict. She turned around in her seat to look back Nutty, she gave him a smile and he smiled back, though it was a small one and not his usual big smiles. She turned back around when she heard the teacher began to speak.

"Okay class! Now please go to a table or desk with your assigned partner and get to work! You've only got four weeks to get this done!"

Flaky got out of her seat and went over to Nutty's desk, his desk was covered in candy wrappers. He was absentmindedly chewing on a candy bar and looked at the redhead and smiled, this time it was a bit bigger and he seemed genuinely happy.

"Hi Flaky!"

"H-Hello Nutty", Flaky smiled back and sat down next to him, pulling out a notebook and a pencil, she turned in her chair to face him, "So what should we do our project on?"

"Um. . ." Nutty frowned, having finished his candy bar earlier and now he began to nibble on his bottom lip a bit as his brain thought of something, ". . .I don't know."

_"Well that was helpful. . ."_

 

* * *

 

 

It took about the whole class period, but Flaky and Nutty had finally came up with a topic for their project and they both thought it was good. 

it was a simple project where Flaky would ask questions to her fellow classmates and teachers how they felt about Nutty and Nutty would ask the same questions and then they would show the class how different people can be when they are talking about someone behind their backs. They called the project:

_**"Questioning Opinions: The Difference Between The Lie And The Truth"** _


	4. Showing Up Uninvited, But Not Unwanted

The days after figuring out their project, Flaky and Nutty started to spend more time together in and out of classes. SInce they had nearly every class together, they were inseparable. Flaky was sure at first if Nutty would be a good friend as he didn't seem to care about anything except candy.

But her opinion of the sugar addicted guy was changed when he showed up at her doorstep.

It was nearly a week after they had been assigned partners and Flaky was relaxing at her house since it was already Friday night, so she spent it her usual way: making a bowl of ramen noodles and watching television until midnight.

Although she had a lot of friends at school, Flaky didn't really enjoy going out to hang out with her friends as her anxiety disorder would go in overdrive if her friends tried to drag her anywhere with too many people or just people in general.

So her weekend nights were spent alone at her house. Lights on in every room and the television on a good volume. She was just getting settled into her spot on the couch in the living when she heard the doorbell sound, signifying she had visitors.

"Who c-could that be?", Flaky muttered as she got up reluctantly from her seat and made her way over to her front door. She pulled it open and saw the last person she'd except to ever visit her:

Nutty.

He smiled when he saw her, "Hey Flaky!"

"Hello, Nutty? Um. . .W-Why are you here?"

"I came by to visit you, cause I was bored, and I ran out of candy to eat at my house, so I wondered if you had any and also cause I think we are friends and friends are supposed to hang out. So wanna hang out with me?"

Flaky's mind barely registered the tidal wave of words that spewed out of the green haired boy's mouth faster than a bullet. She nodded slowly, "Yes."

Nutty smiled bigger and without giving any warning, pulled the timid redhead into a hug. Flaky squeaked softly in surprise and slight terror, but soon relaxed and hugged him back. Her senses calmed down as she breathed in slowly, noticing Nutty smelled slightly like cinnamon.

She didn't know why but she felt comfortable with hugging Nutty, as unlike with her other friends she feel panicky and uncomfortable when she hugged them. But with Nutty it was different. She felt calm, not nervous like usual.

She felt safe.

Then Nutty let go and just stood there, smiling slightly, "So you gonna invite me in?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

After letting him inside her house, Flaky sat Nutty on the couch and went into the kitchen, only for Nutty to get off the couch to follow her as soon as she sat him down. He rummaged through her cupboards, possibly to find something sweet to eat. Flaky ignored him and went back to making her ramen. 

Moments later, Nutty appeared besides her, chocolate bar in his mouth. She smiled while he ate, thinking how he looked like as happy as a little kid whenever he ate candy. Nutty finished the candy and looked at the noodles boiling in the pot.

"What are you cooking?"

"R-Ramen noodles. Would you like s-some?"

Nutty shook his head, "No, thanks. I am more of sweets person."

Flaky smiled, "Believe me, I know. But maybe you should try and eat something else?"

"Maybe. Fine, I'll give it a try."

So Flaky made him a bowl of noodles as well, along with her own. She handed him the bowl and Nutty smiled at her, nodding his thanks and then left to go sit on the couch, turning on the television again and switching through the channels until he found a cooking show on. Flaky came in and sat next to him, her own bowl of noodles in her hands.

The two sat in silence, the only sounds were the television and the sounds of spoons clinking against bowls. Flaky didn't notice until now how close the two were sitting and smiled slightly. This was the first real friend she had over. Sure GIggles and Petunia came over sometimes, but it was usually to gossip about the boys they liked or something equally uninteresting to Flaky. 

And now here she was! Eating dinner and watching television with someone who actually wanted to be around her. She smiled bigger and Nutty noticed his new friend's rather happy attitude.

"You look happy? Why?"

"No reason. Just happy."

Nutty nodded and smiled back, although slightly confused, "Make sense, I guess."

A couple hours went by in flash and soon Nutty was gone, giving his friend one more hug before leaving. Flaky smiled, watching him go and then left to go clean up their ramen bowls from earlier. She gasped when she suddenly had a great idea. Well not a great idea, it was more like a weird crazy idea that could possibly fail spectacularly.

What if she could get Nutty to act like this way around other people? Then maybe people would actually like him.

Or it could go completely wrong and cause Flaky to lose all of her friends. . .

Well, Flaky knew what she had to do. It was the obvious choice after all!


	5. Normal 101: Not Okay To Scream!

The weekend went by quicker than Flaky would have liked and before she knew she was back in school once more. Luckily she was able to wake up on time and didn't miss the bus. She was even able to walk around the halls for a while before class officially started. She walked around aimlessly while staring at her feet, thinking about her plan and wondered if it would even be able to work. 

That's when she ran into Nutty in the hallway.

Literally.

He was standing in the middle of the hallway, looking on some "inspirational" posters on the school's white walls. And Flaky was so deep in her own thoughts she almost crashed into him, but luckily looked up in time to see him and stopped next to him.

"Nutty, c-can we talk?"

Nutty's eyes stayed glued to the posters as he muttered, "Uh huh. Sure."

She stood in front of him and his gaze was finally on her, his yellow eyes flicking from Flaky's face to the wall and back again. Flaky frowned, "N-Nutty. Look at me please."

Nutty's eyes finally rested on her face once more and he gave her a smile, which she returned as he spoke, "So what do you wanna talk about?"

Flaky looked around and saw several students wandering the halls, and looked back at her friend, "M-maybe we should take t-this someplace more private, you think?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nutty soon found out that "someplace more private" apparently meant the janitor's closet. So now he was standing next to a mop bucket in crowded closet with his friend and surprisingly that isn't even the weirdest place Nutty has even been before in the school.

He looked at Flaky, who was chewing her bottom lip nervously, "As I asked before: So what did you wanna talk about?"

"Well I a-actually wanted to ask you something e-earlier about what happened Friday."

Nutty looked confused, so she continued, "I mean w-why were you acting so. . .n-normal?

"Oh, well I don't really know. I just felt more comfortable around you I guess. You are a lot nicer to me than our classmates. I like how nice you are.

Flaky smiled at the compliment, "I think I have a way to help y-you get more friends."

"How? They don't even like me? They think I'm just a crazed sugar addict."

Even though that was pretty much dead-on accurate, Flaky didn't say anything and instead gave him a small reassuring smile, "I can help. P-people like me, if you act like you did with me F-Friday. I'm sure they'll warm up to you in n-no time."

"You think that will work?"

"I **_know_** it will work."

Then silently in her mind, two words echoed around inside.

_"I hope."_

 

 

* * *

 

 

The first bell rang as they exited the janitor closet, earning a couple confused looks from passing students, but none said anything about it and kept walking. Nutty and Flaky walked to class together and sat down in the back row as the classroom quickly filled with students, most talking to friends about what they had done over the weekend. 

Before long though, the bell rang and Flaky's classes went by a lot quicker than first hour and it was already lunchtime again. Only this time it would hopefully be different as Nutty decided to sit with Flaky and her friends this time, rather than alone like him usually did. This was the moment that would make or break Flaky's plan.

As soon as Nutty sat down next to Flaky, her friends: Giggles, Petunia, and Lammy all looked at him and her with a confused look. Giggles of course was the first to speak up and say something though.

"Why is Nutty sitting with us? Did you invite him?"

Flaky nodded, smiling, "Y-yes, I did. Is that a problem?"

"Of course not!", said Giggles, although the tone of her voice made it sound like it was a giant problem indeed.

The other girls didn't make any comments, although Lammy gave Nutty a warm smile, which caused Flaky to feel a slight twinge of something in her chest. Flaky ignored it and finished her food just as Nutty's eyes zoomed in on the cupcake on Petunia's plate.

That's when everything went downhill.

"Hey! You gonna eat that?", Nutty smiled as he pointed at the dessert.

"What?", Petunia frowned slightly, startled and confused by the sugar crazed male's outburst.

"Are you gonna eat that cupcake? Cause if not, could I have it? It looks tasty!"

"Sure?"

Petunia handed the green/yellow haired boy the cupcake, who devoured it almost instantly. Nutty's eyes lit up with a type of crazed excitement as he started to giggle and shake in his seat. There was a big reason Nutty was allowed too much sugar at school and that was the fact that was because no matter how little sugar he had. . .

He. Went. Crazy.

Nutty started laughing like a crazy person and dashed around the lunch room, grabbing cupcakes off people's plates as Flaky ran after him, calling out for him to stop, but nothing worked as he knocked people and chairs over. He only stopped when he slipped on a tray and fell on his back, still giggling. Flaky finally caught up to him, out of breath and red faced.

Yea, her plan was going so  ** _great_** so far, huh?


	6. Questioning Opinions

Back in the janitor's closet, Nutty knew he was in trouble when Flaky closed the door a bit harder than usual. She looked at him, but he wouldn't meet her gaze as she stepped close to him. He looked down at the floor and whispered, "I'm sorry. . ."

When Nutty was finally able to calm down enough to form a sentence that wasn't broken apart by giggling, Flaky was angry with him as she dragged him straight back to the janitor's closet. She wanted to yell at him for basically ruining his chances of having more friends, but when she saw how sad Nutty looked when he said he was sorry, she just sighed.

"I know, it's o-okay."

Nutty looked up from the floor and stared at his friend. Possibly his one and only friend now that he screwed up this bad. He smiled despite all this, looking into Flaky's red eyes.

"I might have ruined any chances of getting any new friends, but at least I still have you."

 _"At least I still have you",_ Flaky blushed slightly at that, but smiled at her friend, "C'mon. We'd better g-get to class before someone f-finds us in here and thinks we're skipping c-class or something."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"So how is everyone's projects going so far? Remember, you only have a couple more weeks to get it done and then we will be presenting it to the whole class!"

It was seventh hour English after lunch and Flaky had been so preoccupied with her plan to get Nutty to act normal, she had basically forgotten about her and his project. Luckily, they still had a little more time left to ask questions, which is what Flaky did after writing down three questions about Nutty to ask her classmates.

_What do you like most about Nutty?_

_What do you **not** like most about Nutty?_

_What is one thing you wish Nutty would change about himself?_

She went around the classroom and asked Giggles, Petunia, and Lammy first since they were one of the first people to actually be around Nutty for more than a couple minutes. After asking the questions, she thanked her friends and went over to Nutty, where he did the exact same thing to them. 

Then Flaky went over to ask some of the guys. Flippy, Cuddles, and Toothy all looked bored, but answered the questions nonetheless. She was about to go back to where Nutty was and send him over when Flippy stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Hey Flaky. I got a question for you."

"Y-Yea, what is it?", asked Flaky, blushing slightly at his touch 

Now Flaky would never admit this to anyone, but she always had a small, but actually not-so-small crush on Flippy, what with her and him being childhood friends. Since they entered high school however, they started to drift apart and that made Flaky sad since she really liked him and she thought he liked her too.

Flippy looked at her, then at Nutty across the room, "Why are you trying so hard to help Nutty? That sugar addict just needs to be left alone."

Flaky frowned, "Well, Nutty is my friend. He needs me."

Flippy nodded and looked away, "I used to be your friend too. I needed you."

"Flippy. . ."

Flippy shrugged and gave her a smile, "But I understand. You do what you gotta do, Flakes."

Flaky nodded and returning the smile, she left and went back over to the desk where Nutty was sitting. Nutty was watching the other two talk and looked at Flaky, "You and Flippy talked for quite a while."

"Yea, sorry."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing really. Just catching up."

Nutty was about to say something, but then the bell rang out, signaling the end of class and Flaky was gone before Nutty could even blink.

_"What's going on with her?"_

Nutty sighed as he grabbed his bag and walked out of the classroom and headed to his next class.


	7. Brewing Jealously

Nutty was in his bedroom, laying on his bed and blaring music through his headphones. Thoughts whizzed through his head so quickly, you'd think he wouldn't be able to think straight. But this was normal for Nutty's fast paced and quirky nature as he was able to think about one thing at a time and stuck with it until he went onto another thought. The main thing on his mind tonight was a certain red-haired girl though.

Flaky.

Even though the two high schoolers have only been friends for a couple weeks since they started working on their English project, they have been closer to each other than either Flaky or Nutty could have ever been with anyone else. Flaky didn't immediately think of him as an annoyance and was actually kind to him unlike everyone else and Nutty felt like he could act like himself around her or even act normal, no worries or stress.

But she also made him feel. . .weird. Like the way he got when he ate too much sugar. All jittery and nervous, heart pounding like a drum. Like a sugar rush times ten and Nutty couldn't figure out why.

As Nutty stared up at his bedroom ceiling, staring up into space as he started to drift off, only to be awoke to the sound of someone pounding on his door. Nutty pulled out his headphones and rolled off of the bed, making his way out of his room, up the stairs and across the living room to where the front door was. 

He opened it and saw a young man with green hair, dressed in army fatigues. It was Flippy, his green eyes looked a bit wild and unnerving as Nutty gave him a small nervous smile, "Hey Flippy! What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Nutty stepped back inside and walked to the living room and sat down in his favorite chair, Flippy sat across from him in another chair and stared at the ground before looking up at the other guy. Silence went by for a solid minute before Nutty cleared his throat and spoke up.

"So what did you wanna talk about?"

"I can't help but notice you've been spending a lot time with Flaky lately ."

Nutty nodded, "Yea, we've been partners on that English project and I guess it's made us more closer. Plus she is nicer to me than most of our other classmates. I like her."

Slight anger and jealously brewed in Flippy, but he kept it under control as he smiled, "I just hope you were getting the wrong idea about you and her."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you didn't know? I would have thought she told you."

"Told me what?"

"Flaky and I are dating."

_ _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know, I'm sorry! But next chapter will be a long one.
> 
> It will be at least three to four pages and will be developing some different character relationships like Flippy/Flaky and Nutty/Lammy and how that well effect Nutty and Flaky's friendship.


	8. Starting To Blossom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter cause I love you guys :) 
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!

_"Another day, another endless school day."_

That though passed through Flaky's head a good five times as she stared at the whiteboard, watching the teacher write down history fact after history fact. She liked school a bit more than most people, but even she got bored of it after a while. She looked around at her classmates and saw most were in the same dazed stupor as her, some asleep or staring straight ahead, bored out of their minds. Cuddles had taken measures to stay entertained by sticking pencils into Toothy's mouth while the violet-haired boy slept on. Petunia and Giggles were both on their smartphones, the brightness dimmed so they didn't catch the teacher's unwanted attention. 

Then the bell rang out, freeing the bored teenagers from their prison, I mean school. Flaky walked through the crowded hall and ended up slamming into another person due to the sea of bodies in the hallway. The other students didn't even stop to see if Flaky or the other person needed help as they cleared the hallway and out the front doors of the school. Flaky looked up at the person she hit and saw the yellow eyes of Nutty looking down at her. 

"Oh, I'm s-sorry, Nutty! I didn't see y-you!"

"It's fine. You okay?"

Nutty held out his hand and she grabbed it as he pulled his friend up to her feet. Flaky smiled at him and nodded her thanks. He smiled back, keeping a hold on Flaky's hand and the two teens walked, hand in hand, to the front entrance of the school, Nutty trailing his free hand's fingers across the lockers that lined the walls. They walked in silence towards the bus, Flaky's heart beat a bit faster when she noticed they were still holding hands. Mostly though she was slightly confused as Nutty usually talked nonstop to her about whatever was on his mind, whether it was candy or school or their English project. 

But no words came from the lemon-lime color haired boy as they climbed the small steps on the bus and walked down the aisle of leather seats smelling of body odor and school lunches, seats which held two sometimes three loud kids ranging from ages eight to eighteen. Luckily there was a empty seat in the back and Nutty slipped into the seat and stared out the window while Flaky sat next to him. While she didn't show it that much, Flaky was growing increasingly worried that she did something wrong or said something wrong to annoy or upset her sugar addicted friend.

The bus came to her stop and kids started getting off the bus, Flaky was about to do the same when she decided against it and sat back down. She was going to fix whatever it is she did to upset Nutty. He noticed she was sitting down still and looked at her, frowning in confusion as the bus drove away from her stop and took her with it

"This is your stop, isn't it?"

Flaky nodded, "It is, but I'm going to spend more time with my best friend."

"Oh? Who is that? Flippy?"

"Nope."

"Giggles? Petunia?"

"No and no. Try again."

Nutty gave her a small smile, 'Is it me?"

Flaky smiled big and nodded, "Yyuupp!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

The bus ride to Nutty's bus stop was about ten minutes from Flaky, who was surprised how close the two actually lived to each other. The two friends got off the bus walking down the street, passed the freshly mowed lawn of a neighbor and stopped in front of a small blue house with a brown shingled roof. Nutty smiled and spread his arms out wide, like a gameshow host showing off the grand prize.

"Welcome to my house! It's small, but I like it that way. Come on!"

Nutty opened the door and rushed around his small house, with Flaky running after him, They went through the kitchen, living room, down the stairs to his room and back up the stairs to the closet and bathroom. Each room he passed, Nutty would shout out something related to it.

"That's where I sleep! I like my bed!"

"This is my living room, it's got a comfy couch and a television."

"And now my favorite room in my entire house: the kitchen. I eat here, mostly CANDY!"

The house tour finally came to an end with Flaky collapsed on the couch, breathing heavy.

"Is. . .Is the t-tour over now?"

Nutty nodded, a sheepish smile on his face, "Sorry. Guess I got carried away. I was just excited to have a friend over."

Nutty saw next to Flaky, who was able to breathe correctly after a few deep breathes. She gave him a smile and patted his shoulder, "It's fine, I u-understand. So what do you wanna do n-now?"

"We could watch a movie. I got Netflix."

"Sounds f-fun, let's do it."

So while Nutty fired up Netflix, Flaky went into the kitchen and found some microwave popcorn and put it in the microwave on the counter. It took a couple minutes to make those corn kernels become fluffy popped popcorn and when it was all done. Flaky and Nutty sat next to each other, bowl of popcorn on the coffee-table in front of them and started the movie. About halfway through the movie, they sat closer and closer until Flaky had somehow snuggled up against Nutty and he wrapped his arm around her. Either made any questions towards the other and neither teen made any move to separate themselves from the other.

So there they sat, enjoying each other's company and closeness. Soon they fell asleep together with small smiles on their lips in the faint glow and sound of the television.


	9. Complicated Lies

The big day was steadily approaching. The day that Flaky and Nutty's English project was due. Luckily, they had gotten it finished a couple days before and now they had a week beforehand it was due and spent their English periods doing other things. Neither had talked about what happened at Nutty's house and both teens seemed to think that some things were better left unsaid.

Unbeknownst to Flaky however, was that Nutty felt bad for what happened because of what Flippy had told about him and Flaky. It was all a lie though. All because Flippy didn't want to lose his best friend. One thing that further complicated everything was when one of Flaky's friends, Lammy, came over to Nutty by his locker after class. 

Lammy had violet-colored hair in a bob style cut and always wore a fluffy white sweater. She had bright purple eyes and a big smile on her face ninety precent of the time. This was one of the rare times Flaky wasn't with him as she had a different class than him after English. Lammy smiled brightly at Nutty and said "Hi!" in a cheerful voice.

"Hey Lammy."

"I heard something interesting. Want to know what?"

Nutty smiled, "Oh! Secrets! I like secrets"

Lammy giggled, "Yeah. Anyway I heard you like someone, and I happen to know that that someone likes you too."

 

* * *

 

** _Earlier in the day. . ._ **

 

Lammy was in the library, looking for a book to read, when she heard someone calling her name from the other side of library. She decided to go see who said her name and what they even wanted. She turned the corner and behind a bookshelf, sitting at one of the multiple tables, was Flippy. He smiled and motioned for her to sit down. She was confused a bit, but sat down across from him anyway.

"Flippy? Why'd you call me over here? You need something?"

"No, I just thought I'd let you know a little something I found out earlier."

Now Lammy wasn't one for gossip as she disliked talking bad about someone or behind someone's back, but even she couldn't resist hearing about a possible secret. So she nodded, "What'd you find out?"

"You know Nutty, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I heard he happens to have quite the little crush on you, my friend."

Lammy blushed slightly, she always liked Nutty as more than a friend or acquaintance and she thought he seemed like an interesting guy who was just misunderstood by everyone else. So the thought of the sugar addicted teen liking her back seems like a dream come true.

"You're sure?"

"Oh, Lammy." Flippy faked a concern expression, but had a smug smile underneath it, "Now why would I lie to you about something like that?"

 

* * *

 

_ **Back in present time. . .** _

 

"Really? Who told you?"

Lammy smiled and shook her head, "Not important. But what  _is_ important is the person who likes you."

"I didn't think she liked me."

"Well, she does!"

Then before Nutty even knew what was happening, Lammy grabbed his face and pulled into a kiss. His mind went into overdrive as he found himself kissing her back.

_"Wait! I don't like Lammy!"_

_"Who told Lammy I liked her?"_

_"Why am I still kissing her!?"_

Out of the corner of his eye, Nutty saw the shocked face of Flaky. She had left class to use the bathroom and found the other two teenagers just as Lammy kissed him, but Flaky saw it as _Nutty_ kissing  _her_. She felt a tidal wave of emotions course through her. She was confused. Why would Nutty be kissing Lammy? She was angry. She thought he had grown to like her. She was sad. Nutty was her first true friend and maybe could have been more, but now. . .

Now it seemed he was nothing.


	10. Dealing With The Fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! This story is coming to an end. Only a couple more chapters left. Stay tuned to see what else will unfold after this!
> 
> Hope you enjoy as always!

As soon as he saw Flaky, Nutty pulled away from Lammy's kiss and rushed down the hallway after his red-haired friend. He thought he wasn't going to be able to keep up with Flaky as he chased after her. Lucky for Nutty, she started to slow down and he was able to grab onto her sweater sleeve. 

"Flaky! Stop please!."

"L-Leave me alone."

Flaky tried to pull away from his grip, but the candy lover held on tight. So she turned and faced him, her face was a mask of sadness and disbelief. It hurt Nutty to see his friend looking so heartbroken and it hurt even more to know he was the cause of his friend's grief. They stared at each other for a solid minute, yellow eyes staring into red. Then Flaky whispered one word.

_"Why?"_

Then before he could stop her, she pulled away from his grasp and ran back into her classroom, leaving Nutty in the hallway alone and unable to fix things. So he just hung in his head and walked off to his own classroom, wondering what the hell happened in these few short hours.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Flaky spent the rest of the school day alone, ignoring her friends and keeping to herself. She could feel Nutty's eyes on her during English, but she ignored him. She was upset and hurt by him and she couldn't understand why he kissed Lammy. As she walked to the bus thoughts whizzed around in her head. She thought maybe he was starting to like her as more than a friend after that night together and then he went and did that. So what if she was wrong, it didn't matter to her. 

Nope, not one bit.

She didn't  ** _need_** him as a friend or anything.

. . . .

Oh, who was she kidding!

Flaky needed that crazy sugar addict in her life. She didn't care if he liked someone else, she needed him as a friend and more. So when she got on the bus, she got to Nutty and her seat, seeing he wasn't on the bus yet, so she sat down in the window seat and waited. A few minutes passed as more students clamored onto the bus and filed into seats.

Nutty got on the bus just as it was about to close it's door and drive off. He walked down the aisle and he seemed genuinely surprised to see Flaky in their seat. He sat down hesitantly as though thinking she might yell at him or push him out of the seat. When she did neither of those things, Nutty relaxed and slouched into the seat. They came to Flaky's bus stop and Nutty got up to let the crimson haired girl out of the seat. She stood up and walked into the aisle, grabbing his hand she led him off the bus before he could protest.

The two teenage friends walked, hand in hand, to Flaky's house. She opened the door with her free hand guided the confused Nutty to her bedroom. She sat down on her soft bed, looked down at her carpeted flooring and he sat next to her. Neither had let go of each other's hand or said a word since they got off the bus, but now it seemed Nutty should say something.

"I. . .I'm sorry, Flaky."

She nodded, not taking her red eyes off the floor, "I-I know."

"Lammy  _kissed_ me. I don't like her like that."

Flaky broke her gaze from the floor and looked up into Nutty's yellow eyes, confusion written in her face, "Y-You don't?"

Nutty shook his head, smiling slightly "Nope. The person I like is staring right at me."

Then his smile vanished, "But I shouldn't be saying things like this. What with you and Flippy and everything."

Flaky frowned, puzzled, "Huh? Me and Flippy? What are you talking about?"

Now it was Nutty's turn to be confused as he raised in eyebrow, "Uh, Flippy talked to me a week or so ago. About how I shouldn't get the wrong idea of you cause you and him are dating."

"He said _**WHAT?!**_ "

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Flaky seems pretty mad!
> 
> Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what's gonna happen next!
> 
> Stay tuned and I hope you are loving this!
> 
> Additional Author's Note: Do you guys like the long chapters or should I keep them a bit short? Cause I don't wanna bore you guys with super long chapters with a lot of dialogue or paragraphs. So let me know in the comments below! 
> 
> Thanks!


	11. Lying Never Got Anyone Anywhere

"He said _**WHAT?!**_ "

Flaky  _ **not**_ happy.

No, correction. Flaky was pissed.

As soon as she heard Nutty tell her that Flippy told him that he and her were dating, she was shocked and she couldn't believe Flippy would lie or talk behind her back. So her reaction was completely rational as she got up from her bed and looked at Nutty to explain.

"Like I said before, he came to my house and just told me that you two were dating. And that's why I was feeling a bit guilty when we became closer."

"I-I still don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"I still don't understand w-why Flippy would lie about that to you."

"I guess he didn't want to lose his best friend."

Flaky frowned and huffed, "Well, I think h-he just did."

 

* * *

 

Today was the day. The day the student's English projects were due. The whole class was buzzing with anticipation to see what their friends and classmates had in store for the assignment. Handy stood at his desk, a wide smile on his face as he greeted his students.

"Good afternoon, students! In case some of you forgot, our big English project is due today and I want to get right into it. So Giggles and Shifty can go first, then I'll just call out more people once they've presented."

Giggles and Shifty's project was alright. It seemed like Giggles did most of the work though as Shifty was just "supervising" and didn't seem to keen on helping. Giggles had a giant poster board painted pink with the words: 

_'What I LOVE about our school and it's students.'_

Then in a numbered list were the things they loved. And Shifty read them off in a strained voice as though it was physically hurting him to say phrases like "the cute teachers" and "the amazingly awesome classes".

Handy gave the two a sheepish smile, "Very. . .good, guys. I'll give you a B."

A couple more students presented their projects and then finally it's was. . .

"Flaky and Nutty! You two are up!"

The two friends walked up to the front of classroom. Both Flaky and Nutty had a small stack of papers in their hands. Everyone stared at them and Flaky felt her heart beat quicken. She  _hated_ talking in front of people, it terrified her to no end. Suddenly Flaky felt warmth in her other hand and looked down to see Nutty had interlocked their fingers and squeezed it reassuringly. 

 _"Maybe this won't be so bad. . .",_ Flaky thought

Nutty smiled at his classmates, and called out, "Hey guys! I'm Nutty!"

"And I'm F-Flaky."

"And today we are going to show you our project called  _ **Questioning Opinions: The Difference Between The Lie And The Truth"**_

"Our project was to show h-how different people's o-opinions of someone is when that someone a-ask and when someone else asks the same questions."

"The topic of our question was me and how you all feel about me. Or what you told Flaky and what you told me."

Flaky looked down at her paper and read off of it, "O-0ur questions were:  _What do you like m-most about Nutty? What do you **not** like most a-about Nutty? What is one thing you wish Nutty would change about h-himself?"_

Nutty smiled and shuffled through his papers before pulling one out, "Here are the answers you gave me. These answers are from Flippy"

_"Your hair color is awesome. Your eyes are nice."_

_"You are a bit too crazy and kind of lonely looking."_

_"Maybe eat less sugar and not go crazy all the time."_

Flaky smiled and felt a bit more confident as she held up the paper that had her answers for the questions. But then her smile went away as soon as she saw the answers the teens gave her. They were  ** _very_** different to what Nutty got for answers.

She sighed, she knew she had to read them, "Now f-for the answers you gave me. A-Also from Flippy."

"I guess his hair look okay?"

"He is weird. He is annoying. He is just plain crazy."

Now the class was laughing a bit, mainly Flippy and the boys as Flaky read her answers.

"He needs to stop acting like a five-year old with a overactive imagination."

The whole classroom stopped laughing when Handy cleared his throat loudly, "Students, please quiet down and let them finish.", then everyone went quiet and Nutty shuffled though his papers to find the final part of their project.

"The whole point of our project was to show how different people's opinions are of someone when they are faced with talking about that said person And how different it is when someone is talked about behind their back to their supposed "friends". In conclusion this school has some good people, some bad people, but mostly important it has people. 

Then Flaky jumped into give the ending part of their speech.

"T-These people might change. These people might grow apart. But sometimes you'll find a certain someone who just _sticks_ with you until the end. Those p-people are worth it. Not the one's who talk bad behind someone's back."

Flaky and Nutty then gave a small bow, signaling that their project was over. It was silent for a good five seconds before Petunia, Giggles, and even Flippy stood up and started clapping. Handy was smiling bigger than the students had ever seen him. 

"Amazing use of real world questioning. Very good points towards the end. You both deserve an A."

Flaky and Nutty smiled and hugged each other tight in hearing that. They passed! They finished their project together and passed! Nutty's smile went away when he remembered what had to deal with now.

Now they had to deal with Flippy and everything would be good.

Hopefully. . .

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left! Oh my god!
> 
> I'll be updating this tomorrow so keep a lookout for it!
> 
> I hope you are loving reading this as much as I love writing it. Love you guys!


	12. Red And Green Like Christmas (Final Chapter)

As soon as Flippy saw the utter anger on Flaky's face, he knew he had been found out and was majorly screwed. He sighed and stood there as she walked up to him, Nutty close behind. He signaled with his hand for them to not shout and led them to the janitor's closest where Flaky and Nutty used to go to talk. Flaky sat down in a fold-out chair in the corner while Nutty and Flippy stayed standing on opposite sides of the room. As soon as Flippy shut the door of the room, Flaky exploded.

_**"You lied to Nutty! About us? What us?!"** _

Flippy held his hands defensively in front of his face as though he was afraid Flaky might hit him, "Flakes, I know you're upset, but I did this for a good reas-"

"D-Don't call me Flakes. I thought you were my f-friend."

"I  ** _am_** your friend, Flaky."

Just then Nutty chimed into their argument, "Then why did you lie to me?"

Flippy didn't even acknowledge the sugar addict said anything and instead keep his attention on the redhead before him, "Flaky, I'm sorry. But I couldn't lose you."

"You w-wouldn't have "lost" me if you hadn't t-tried to do this. Lying to me and my friends, b-betraying my trust. I can't forgive you, Flippy. I'm s-sorry. . ."

Then without anymore words, Flaky grabbed Nutty's hand and the two walked out of the janitor's closest, leaving Flippy mouth open and at a loss for words as the door shut behind him.

 

* * *

 

Now they had to deal with Lammy. After all she ended up believing Flippy's lies and Nutty knew it wouldn't be right for her to think he liked her like that when he didn't. Lammy was almost always in the library, so that's where they went. Flaky stayed behind in the hallway as Nutty sighed and walked through the library, passing shelves and shelves of books until he came to the table in the corner of the room. Lammy was sitting with a book, reading quietly and she looked up when she heard him walk up. When she saw Nutty, she smiled brightly.

"Hey Nutty!"

Nutty returned the smile and sat down across from her, "Hey Lammy. I got to tell you something."

"Okay, shoot."

"I don't know what Flippy told you, but I don't like you. . .like that.

Lammy's smile was instantly wiped off her face, and she looked down, "Oh. . ."

Nutty sighed and nodded, "Flippy lied to you, just like he did to me. But we could still be friends if you'd like to."

"Sure, I'd love that!" Lammy said, her smile returning.

"Good! I'll see you later then, maybe during class" said Nutty, smiling back, and got up from the desk and walked away, waving goodbye to his new friend as Lammy smiled and waved back.

 

* * *

 

The school day had ended.

The classrooms and hallways were empty. Silence filled the normally loud and busy building. The only two souls in the entire building were Nutty and Flaky. They stayed after to help Handy clean up his classroom as the handicap man really couldn't do much in the way of cleaning due the problem of not having his hands.

After they cleaned up, Handy smiled, nodding his thanks and then left the building shortly before his students. Once more, Nutty and Flaky walked, hands intertwined together, down the school's long corridor. It took a bit longer to walk to Flaky's house, but they enjoyed the peace and quiet of their small town. Walking down some sidewalks they went past the park, busy with a local baseball game. The grass was soft beneath their shoes as they walked through a neighbor's yard to get to Flaky's home. 

Flaky opened the door with her free hand and they both immediately walked over to the couch and flopped down, tired from their long yet quiet walk home. They sat up and looked at each other, tired smiles on their lips. No words went between them for a good five minutes before Nutty yawned and spoke up.

"This has been a crazy month, huh?"

"Y-Yea, it really has."

"I'm glad we got to be partners for the project. Huh, just imagine if we hadn't been paired up, I never would have gotten to do this."

"Do what?"

"This."

Nutty reached over, cupping Flaky's face gently in his hand. Flaky's heart pounded in her ribcage as Nutty leaned in closer and kissed her. The kiss was addicting and made Flaky feel like she was buzzing.

 _"This must be what a sugar high feels like for Nutty"_ thought Flaky, not dazed enough to form that thought.

They both wanted more though as Nutty's tongue scraped across her teeth, waiting for her to give it entrance. She did and his tongue swirled in her mouth. Nutty's tongue tasted like almost sweet, like chocolate. Nutty had wrapped his arms around her waist and was pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. Their tongue fought for dominance and soon Nutty had won the fight.

Reluctantly the pair broke the kiss, needing to breath. They were both blushing hard, Flaky especially. Nutty hugged her tight and she returned the hug. Nutty whispered something in her ear that made her know everything was going to be good.

"I'd trade everything and anything for you."

Flaky smiled and whispered back, "I love you."

Nutty and Flaky kissed once more, before lying down on the couch, arms holding each other close and they feel asleep once again with a smile on their faces. For now they had everything they needed.

They had each other.

_ _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! There is the ending of Sugar High.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you thought of the ending chapter and let me know if you have any more stories you'd like me to write.
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> ~ Sir Mo


End file.
